


You Got Me So Bad

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Puppies, Puppy training, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dog owner luke, dog trainer ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: "Hey there, who is this little troublemaker?" 
Luke whips around, already knowing the question is directed at him without any further clarification, and he sees a tall man with sunshine brown curly hair and a sunshine white smile and sunshine golden skin walking towards him with quick measured steps until he's beside Luke and looking down at the two of them.
"Uh, this is Ralph." Luke admits, blushing just a bit at the gorgeous man standing over him.
 
Or: Luke is a new puppy owner and Ashton helps him get a handle on things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from I Lied by Fifth Harmony)

"Ralph, please sit down bud." Luke groans, and not for the first time during this drive. 

 

The rambunctious little German shepherd pup in the passengers seat is trying to hop up onto the center console, fighting against his seatbelt harness to get to Luke, presumably to play. Luke is struggling to pay attention to the winding road ahead when all he can see out of the corner of his eye are those adorable floppy ears moving around each time Ralph tugs at his harness. 

 

Luke knows it’s a useless effort to try to make the dog sit for him because Ralph never does, but he still repeats the phrase a little more sternly. "Ralph, sit down."

 

The dog perks up at his name being called, head cocked to the side and both ears flipped that same way, but once he realizes he doesn't get to play with Luke still he goes back to the tugging. Luke sighs heavily and shakes his head, giving up for the moment as they pull into the parking lot of the pet store. He's at least glad that he's here right now, signed up in advance for puppy obedience classes with some expert trainer that works for the store. The reviews for this particular trainer were over the top successful and Luke was excited to be able to snag a spot in his highly sought after class times. Ralph is the sweetest little guy in the world but as a new and first time puppy owner, Luke has no idea how to deal with his energy and how to make him listen to simple commands. He's only had Ralph for three weeks but he's already frazzled and losing his mind chasing after him night and day and trying in vain to get him to obey. Luke's nervous to walk in with Ralph, knowing the pup likes to chew on his leash and tug Luke around even though he's small in comparison, but Luke also knows that carrying the dog around everywhere isn't good for him so he picks Ralph up out of the car and clips the leash onto the metal rings around the harness and sets the wiggling pup on the ground. 

 

"Ralph, no." Luke calls, the dog completely disregarding him and continuing to try to yank Luke in all different directions. 

 

Luke rolls his eyes and rubs his free hand through his messy hair, keeping an iron tight hold on the leash with the other as he attempts to lead Ralph inside the door to the pet store. Ralph finally stops tugging once they get inside and Luke is grateful for all of ten seconds before he looks down and realizes that he's chewing on the leash now instead. Luke groans and bends down, trying to dislodge the leash from Ralph's mouth. Ralph seems to think it’s a new and exciting game called "keep the leash away from Luke at all costs" and he starts pouncing this way and that and dodging Luke's hands. Luke is fully on the ground at this point, shuffling around on his knees as he tries to get hold of Ralph or the leash or something, probably looking like a fool in front of the other dog parents he can see not ten feet from them. He feels embarrassed and frustrated and he's ready to just give up and accept defeat when a voice comes from behind him and makes him jump.

 

"Hey there, who is this little troublemaker?" 

 

Luke whips around, already knowing the question is directed at him without any further clarification, and he sees a tall man with sunshine brown curly hair and a sunshine white smile and sunshine golden skin walking towards him with quick measured steps until he's beside Luke and looking down at the two of them.

 

"Uh, this is Ralph." Luke admits, blushing just a bit at the gorgeous man standing over him.

 

The man squats down and Ralph immediately takes interest, scampering the small distance and knocking his front paws against the man's legs. "Well hello, Ralph. I'm Ashton." He greets, smiling as he rubs over Ralph's soft head.

 

Luke's eyes go wide because sitting right next to him is this famous expert dog trainer, Ashton Irwin, and he's swatting his hands gently and easily playing with Ralph and keeping the dog's attention longer than Luke's ever been able to. 

 

"How are you doing that?" Luke whispers, meaning to keep the thought inside his head but he's so genuinely shocked that Ralph isn't way over it already that he can't not ask.

 

Ashton laughs softly and looks at Luke with the purest green eyes the boy has ever seen. "Just always had a way with dogs, I guess." He smiles, taking a hand away from Ralph and holding it towards Luke. "I'm Ashton."

 

"Luke." The blonde nods, still looking entirely mystified that Ralph is just standing there looking at Ashton and wagging his tail happily. 

 

"How long have you had Ralph, Luke?" He asks, talking to Luke but keeping his eyes on Ralph as he idly plays with the pup.

 

Luke glances from Ralph to Ashton, trying to mentally pick up some pointers about interaction and the way Ashton is doing things. "Uh, about three weeks."

 

Ashton nods, checking his watch and nodding again, this time to himself. "If you can, hang back after class." And that's all he says before he gestures for Luke to follow him towards the other puppies and their owners.

 

Luke walks along with Ralph in tow, joining the haphazard semi-circle of other people and dogs as Ashton crosses the room and starts to greet everyone and explain the things they're going to go over today. He finishes his small speech and then starts to give instructions, just simple tips as he passes out small handfuls of training treats, explaining how they can teach their dogs to follow simple commands by using food as a reward. Luke listens probably closer and harder than he should, but he's eager to learn and to help Ralph learn and he's also sick of looking like the town idiot every time he takes Ralph for a long walk. He does everything exactly the way Ashton instructs him to do it, using the tiny treats to keep Ralph's attention and trying to show him how to sit on command. All of the other owners seem to be making at least some type of progress but Ralph only seems interested in trying to snatch the food from Luke's hands without doing anything to deserve receiving it, and Luke feels like it's extremely easy to spot him out even though he threw himself in the back and tried to stay as far away from prying eyes as he could. He feels frustrated and hopeless and like he's doing something entirely wrong and that maybe he shouldn't have even gotten a puppy, but he tries one more time and he catches Ralph's attention with the treat and then instructs him to sit while pushing on his back gently to demonstrate. To his complete surprise, Ralph does it. He plops his butt on the ground, tail wagging a mile a minute, and Luke wants to cheer for himself but he keeps quiet and instead holds the treat out and lets Ralph devour it. 

 

"Good job, Luke. Now try it again without pushing him down first." Ashton suggests, suddenly much closer to Luke than he had been before.

 

Luke looks up and nods, biting his lip before grabbing another treat out of his pocket and holding it up in front of Ralph and catching his attention once more. "Ralph, sit."

 

It takes a second and Luke is almost sure that Ralph won't follow the command until he seems to understand and he sits down on the floor again, happily chomping on the treat when Luke feeds it to him. Ashton smiles triumphantly at Luke and moves on to observe the other owners more closely, Luke feeling a sense of pride as he practices 'sit' with Ralph over and over until Ashton instructs them to do something else. Each command goes similarly, a struggle in the beginning until Ralph catches on and does what he's told. It feels like the shortest hour of Luke's life by the time Ashton calls an end to this class. He bids everyone goodbye and amends that he'll see them all next week, same time, same place, and people start filing out of the store. Luke hangs back just like Ashton asked, waiting out the few dogs and owners who went up to shake his hand or talk to him about something, and two minutes later Ashton is alone and approaching him with a smile. 

 

"Hey, so how do you feel about all this so far?" Ashton asks, first looking at Luke before looking down at where Ralph is once again chewing and pulling at his leash.

 

Luke sighs. "Not too bad, he understands the commands and now I know that he can do them, but we still struggle with 'no' and just general good behavior," He admits, looking down and feeling his cheeks flame at the fact that Ralph is now flopped onto his back with his leash in his mouth, flailing his paws all over the place, "obviously."

 

Ashton tries not to chuckle but a little laugh escapes at Luke's clear frustration. "It's alright Luke, he's young and you're a first time owner. You still have time to learn and grow together. He'll get better and calmer and you'll get better at understanding him as well."

 

Luke nods but he looks doubtful, maybe even still looks like he's just going to go home and give up. "I guess so, yeah. Just seems kind of impossible to me."

 

There's a moment of silence where they both seem to be thinking about what to say, and then Ashton lights up with an idea. "Why don't we try doing some one on one training? Somewhere away from all the excitement so that Ralph can focus better and have a chance to really bond with and respond to you."

 

Luke looks just a bit more hopeful at this. "Yeah, I would love to do that." He answers excitedly, smiling despite himself. "We can do it at my house?"

 

"That sounds perfect. How about we meet tomorrow at 3pm?" Ashton suggests, smiling back at Luke.

 

"3pm it is."

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Luke is cleaning up yet another accident courtesy of Ralph when the doorbell rings. He hurries to answer it, eager to see bright cheery-eyed gorgeous man, and he opens the door with a wad of paper towels covered in pee in his hand. He wants to smack himself, knowing he looks like a mess and that he probably smells a little like pee right now and that Ralph is barking away in his little playpen in the living room, but there's nothing he can really do about and if Ashton can't accept him at his worst then Luke doesn't want to be as interested as he is; he's just glad he's got all hardwood floors and no carpet except in the bedroom. 

 

"Hi, Luke." Ashton says, stepping in when Luke gestures for him to. "Ralph have an accident?"

 

Luke sighs, smiling with a sort of bitter sense of amusement. "Yeah. Third one today."

 

Ashton looks shocked. "Yikes. We can definitely work on that."

 

Luke is grateful for the suggestion as he shuts the door behind Ashton and leads him into the kitchen, offering him a water as he throws away the soiled paper towels and washes his hands. Ashton declines and lets Luke lead the way to Ralph, the puppy yapping away and wagging his tail as the two come closer. Ashton immediately leans down and hold his hand out for Ralph to sniff, the dog doing so and then seemingly recognizing the man from yesterday. He instantly gets more excited and he starts hopping around, swinging his paws up at the side of his pen.

 

Ashton laughs shortly and stands back up, looking at Luke with a smile. "If you wanna bring him out back, we can get started."

 

Luke nods and grabs Ralph's leash, wanting to keep him on it even though his yard is fully fenced in, leaning down and clipping him in before opening the pen and leading Ralph outside after Ashton. The pup starts flailing and pulling immediately once they hit the grass and Luke is struggling to keep him still enough as Ashton watches. 

 

"Ralph, no." Luke tries, wanting to groan when the dog doesn't listen and continues to pull him. "Ralph, sit!"

 

He's relieved and happy when Ralph actually sits down, pulling out another small treat that he'd stashed in his pocket earlier and giving it to his dog. Ashton looks proud that Luke remembered his instruction on how to speak and to always keep small treats on hand, smiling as he watches Luke look happily down at Ralph. 

 

"Okay, so the first thing we wanna do it establish a bond well enough that Ralph will know to focus on you no matter where he is or who else is around. We have to teach him that you are the person he should listen and pay attention to even with distractions. After we do that, the commands and the potty training and better behavior will come easily." Ashton explains, creating some distance between himself and the other two. "Now keep trying the commands we practiced yesterday while I try to distract him, and every time he loses focus uses the treats and call his name to get his attention back on you, okay?"

 

Luke nods and starts to practice his different commands like sit, stay, and lay down. Once he gets Ralph to do each one at least once, Ashton starts making noise, a lot of it. Ralph immediately looks toward the whistling and clapping and Luke is quick to bait him back in with the food in his hand, instructing him to sit and stay. Ralph looks back over to Ashton even though he follows the command, and Luke has to regain his attention again with the treat. He doesn't give it to him until Ralph is fully looking at him, and the interaction repeats again and again until Ralph just barely looks at Ashton between commands. It's a huge step in the right direction and Luke can't help but laugh at the silliness that Ashton has resorted to trying to get Ralph to pay attention to him. He's hopping around and practically yodeling and Luke is cracking up on the ground, breathless and not even worried about keeping Ralph's focus when he's laughing so hard. Ashton is beside himself as well, cackling with his hands braced on his knees, gasping in air as he walks back over to Luke and sits down in the grass. 

 

"So how did we do?" Luke asks, his laughter finally dying down.

 

Ashton fights to control the last few giggles as Ralph trots over and licks at his hands. "Really awesome actually. He's a fast learner once you get him to buckle down and now that he knows to pay you the most attention it'll only get easier to train him."

 

"Good. That's what I like to hear." Luke laughs, watching Ralph circle around and curl up on the grass. 

 

Ashton nods with a smile, the look going softer as Ralph starts to fall asleep in the late afternoon sun. "So how old is he?"

 

"The shelter said he was about five months." Luke tells him, leaning back on both hands and watching Ralph sleep.

 

"And is he pure German shepherd?" Ashton wonders, picking idly at the grass.

 

Luke shakes his head. "He's some kind of mix but they didn't know exactly what. They think he might have some lab in him."

 

Ashton nods and smiles. "What about you?"

 

"What about me?" Luke asks, squinting against the sun.

 

"How old are you?" 

 

"Oh, 20." Luke answers. "You?"

 

"24." Ashton tells him. 

 

They bicker and banter for what feels like forever, the sun almost fully set by the time they get off the grass and go back inside. Luke again offers Ashton a water or maybe something to eat and Ashton declines, bidding Luke goodbye after spending nearly four hours with him, promising he'll be back the same time next week for another one on one session.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Five weeks later and Luke is smitten with his dog trainer. Entirely head-over-heels smitten. He's learned so much about Ashton during their private training and they have so much fun and two weeks ago Luke started cooking them both mediocre dinner which he never does for anyone. Ralph is pretty much a star puppy now, well behaved and a good listener and he knows his simple commands and even a few tricks now. There's really no reason for them to still be having private training sessions, but they both know why they're still doing it, they're just unwilling to admit it to each other. Luke isn't willing to admit that he likes seeing Ashton almost every day of the week under the premise of an unruly pup who hasn't been unruly for three weeks, and he likes spending time with this guy who laughs like he can't control himself even if something isn't all that funny and who brings him store bought sugar cookies as well as extra treats for Ralph. He likes the way Ashton talks about his family and friends and they way he isn't afraid to do dumb silly things just to make someone smile. He likes Ashton, a lot, and he doesn't want to say it but he feels like if he doesn’t do something about it soon he's going to miss his chance. 

 

Ashton's set to come over for another "training session" today, which really means they'll be sitting on the couch eating Luke's Kraft mac&cheese and drinking cheap beer until they fall asleep just like last time, only to wake up at 1am and bid each other goodbye. He's stirring in the cheese mix and the milk when the doorbell rings.

 

"Come in!" He yells, glancing over at Ralph when the dog perks up. "Stay Ralph."

 

The dog looks mildly disappointed but he doesn't move, he just tilts his head as the front door opens and closes and Ashton comes strolling in with another new bag of healthy and organic mini training treats for Ralph. 

 

Ashton sets the treats on the counter. "Hey Luke." He greets, voice cheerful as always. "And hello to you too, Ralphy." He adds, rubbing the pup's head when he comes scampering up.

 

"Hey." Luke greets back, focused on making sure the mac&cheese is stirred completely together. 

 

"Mac&cheese again?" Ashton teases with a smirk, grabbing two beers from the fridge and using the bottle opener mounted on the wall above the sink to pop the lids before handing one off to Luke.

 

"It's all I can make, dickhead." Luke laughs, shutting off the stove and putting his spoon down to grab bowls and forks for the two of them.

 

Ashton just laughs back, shaking his head as Luke scoops each of them a decent helping of food. They stroll out to the living room with Ralph in tow, a movie already set up to watch on the TV. Luke sets the bowls down on the coffee table and grabs coasters for the beer bottles, putting those down and grabbing the food again, passing one bowl and fork to Ashton and sitting down with the other. Ashton hits play on the remote and Ralph curls up on his soft bed at their feet, laying on top of his blanket. They're quick to devour their food and down their drinks, laughing at the movie and bickering their usual stuff with Ralph sleeping quietly at their feet. When the movie ends Luke gets up to put their dishes in the sink, deciding they'll be washed later because he really doesn't want to waste time that he could be spending looking at Ashton's pretty face. He wants to say something, make a move, anything, but he's afraid that he's been reading the last five weeks wrong and he doesn't want to ruin things or make a fool of himself. He's almost sure that Ashton feels the same way, or at least feels something, but it's that small thought of doubt that has him shying away. Even coming back into the living room and seeing Ashton play idly with his phone with Ralph laying on the floor in front of him makes Luke want to just go over and do something weird and stupid like snuggle him to death.

 

Instead Luke decides to test his luck and go balls to the wall, taking a chance for once in his life and stalking over with determination. He catches Ashton's attention immediately and the older boy looks mildly afraid that Luke might try to punch him, but instead Luke grabs both sides of Ashton's face and just goes in for the kiss. It's an achievement in itself to Luke that Ashton doesn't immediately push him away, and when he starts kissing back Luke is just full out shocked. Ashton carefully backs Luke up so he can stand in front of him, never breaking the kiss as they readjust and Ashton's hands find purchase on Luke's hips. The older boy makes the next move and pokes his tongue out, running it along the seam of Luke's lips until the blonde parts his lips and allows for the intrusion. The kiss is playful but sweet, teasing as they battle for control with little nips and swipes of their tongues, Ashton winning out in the end and threading his fingers in Luke's hair to keep him still this time. Luke finally relents and lets himself be kissed, following Ashton's lead until he needs to come up for proper air. 

 

Ashton looks at him with eyes that sparkle in the light of the TV. "What was that for?"

 

Luke snorts a laugh and gives Ashton a quick peck. "Just been wanting to do that for a while."

 

"Me too." Ashton nods, laughing in his kiss-giddy haze.

 

Luke can't believe his luck, can't believe this gorgeous and sweet guy has been wanting to kiss him as much as Luke's been wanting to kiss him, and he figures if they've both been waiting he might as well make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO FICMAS DAY 8!!!!!!!!! Lashton and puppies man, how does it get better? The answer: it probably doesn't. This is dedicated to my Lashton hoe and fellow puppy mom/lover, Lynn (of course, are you shocked, I'm totally shocked). I love her very much and this is all for her :)! I hope everyone enjoys, please leave some feedback below, and I love you all to pieces<33333
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
